


Trapping Dean

by CastielLover20



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Other, Pizza Man - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 08:29:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14870310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielLover20/pseuds/CastielLover20
Summary: Cas wants to find out Dean’s real feelings about him.  So he changes gender and screws up with Sam’s plan to trap Dean and finally admit he is gay for the angel.





	Trapping Dean

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winchesterdemon67](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=winchesterdemon67).



> Just the worst thing I ever wrote. I am not made for crack fics…  
> Request in Tumblr from: @winchesterdemon67 For my 3,000 (+126) follower thanksgiving. I told you I am not good in crack fics, this is the worse thing ever, I am ashamed for even posting this and tagging people… And sorry for that, it totally sucks…

_“Dean likes chicks.”_ Sam only said when he heard that the angel wanted to make Dean like him the way he did. Sam knew that long time now, that both sides loved each other, but when the innocent angel asked for help, he couldn’t hold himself and enjoy it. Castiel was good enough to be used when the little brother was in a tricky mood.

Castiel heard that disappointed. _“Are you sure?”_ he asked and stared down. Sam shrugged. _“I am just saying dude”_ he played it cool and Castiel left the room, with an anxious face. ‘Should I change my vessel?’ he thought for a minute and laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking for three days what he should do. When he finally decided, he snapped his fingers and the problem was solved. As he thought.

Sam started getting bored and when he decided to help poor Cas, then leave him locked in his room, probably hurt that he didn’t have any chance at Dean, he got a message.

_**[Cas] Sam, can u cum 2 my room?** _

Jesus, Cas was trying to text like a teenager again and that was nothing more than pathetic. He sighed, thinking that probably he was so ashamed to even look at Dean and needed an advice. Again.

When Sam got into the room, he froze when he saw a woman, dressed in suit and trench coat, looking anxiously at him. _“Who the hell are you? Am I on any of Dean’s kinky dreams?”_ Sam asked totally confused.

 _“It’s me, Sam, I changed my vessel to a female one.”_ Castiel said really troubled and sighed, playing with the buttons of his shirt, that now didn’t fit him anymore.

 _“What do you mean, you possessed another poor woman to have a female body? Where’s Jimmy?”_ Sam asked but noticing that Cas, still seemed like Cas. Dark, black hair, blue eyes, white lips, and in general how Cas would look if he was a woman.

_“It’s Jimmy. The female version of him. I changed his gender.”_

_“Can you do that?”_ Sam laughed out loud seeing what little Cas did for Dean.

 _“Of course I can and if you keep laughing, I’ll leave you bold!”_ Castiel said annoyed as he sat on his bed.

Sam stopped immediately and ruffled his hair worried by the threat. _“What’s wrong, Cas?”_ Sam asked and sat next to him, a comforting arm to his friend’s shoulder.

Castiel sighed and kept staring down. _“I… Want Dean to love me for me, not because of my body, but for who I am. If he doesn’t… I shouldn’t do that…”_ he said, puppy eyes staring at the floor.

Sam, as much as he wanted to help, he couldn’t imagine the awkwardness and how funny it would be, Dean, dating girl Cas, but also how close the two pals would be brought together. He smirked and stood up. _“I am gonna make him fall in love with you, again, as female. Alright? And you’ll understand. But he shouldn’t know you are you, alright?”_ Sam mumbled and rolled his eyes at the confused expression the angel had. _“You’ll say you are a friend of me, that liked Dean, alright? And I will be sure you have a date and we see how he reacts to some girl with your character and not his homophobic thoughts. If the experiment fails, you can simply disappear and Dean will never know he actually dated you. Sounds good?”_ the hunter said and saw the smile on Cas’s lips that made his whole face lit.

 _“How do we do that?”_ he head tilted and sighed in confusion again.

Sam chuckled. _“First, you change clothes. No trench coat, and tie, he will understand you immediately. I’ll go get some Dean’s clothes, that he won’t remember probably and fit you perfectly.”_ he rushed out of the room and returned with the clothes to his hands. _“Great. Now change and we deal with the rest.”_ Sam said and he froze when Cas just started unbuttoning his shirt in front of him, removing the tie, the trench coat and leaving his shirt open, so his breast was in view. Sam turned around feeling disgusted and freaked out, trying to forget about it. _“Cas…”_ he mumbled and Castiel saw that the hunter turned.

 _“What’s wrong Sam?”_ he asked and head tilted again, wearing only his boxers now.

The young brother wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. _“Cas, breast in a woman is like pants in a man.”_

 _“What?”_ Castiel yelled in surprise and Sam signed him to calm with his back turned on him still. _“It’s… It’s private Cas!”_

_“I know that”_

_“Well you are uncovered and seeing my best friend with boobs is not the coolest thing ever”_ Sam sighed and without turning to see, he understood he hurt him a bit. He wore the clothes immediately, in silence. _“I am an angel, I don’t have gender”_ he repeated again, annoyed after he was fully dressed. _“I wear clothes”_ he muttered and Sam turned to look at him.

 _“Wow Cas, I would date you too, you look good in hunter’s clothes. But I am sorry ma'am, the mystery is gone in our relationship now.”_ he chuckled. _“Leave it Cas, a stupid joke”_ he answered before the angel to ask. _“Great, now you go outside and I meet you to Dean as a friend, let’s go to the kitchen to talk about it, your love is probably watching Asian porn”_ he sighed and pushed Cas to the kitchen.

So the bait was on. Castiel full of confusion and Dean walking around. Soon cupid would be here and Dean would realize how gay he was for Cas. _“So you say you are a hunter and then I introduce you…”_ Sam was cut by Dean’s sleeping groan.

Dean was wearing his robe and stared at Cas that he could clearly now check on him, with no shame, since he couldn’t recognize him. Dean looked at the girl and his own outfit and froze. _“Sammy, do you know such a beautiful girl and I have no idea about her?_ ” Dean chuckled noticing how he was looking at him. He smirked and walked closer as he took his hand and kissed it. Castiel blushed red and Dean couldn’t help to be pleased by the reaction. 'She likes Sam, my ass, she is clearly crazy about me, and she is also a big cutie’ he thought to himself and gave Cas the most charming smile he had. 'I still got it, man’ he thought again and kept staring at his amazing blue eyes.

 _“Are you Sam’s girlfriend? It’s so nice to meet you”_ he said and Sam sighed in annoyance of the clear eye fucking. _“I am not his girlfriend”_ Castiel smiled. _“I am a hunter, I am his friend. It’s so… nice to meet you, Dean… I’ve heard a lot about you”_ he stuttered and Sam was done of how awfully he played his role.

Dean raised an eyebrow. _“Know my name? Can I know yours, sweetie?”_ he said and Sam was shocked at how shamelessly Dean flirted their friend in front of him.

Castiel looked down anxious, playing with his, now long, hair. _“C…”_ he panicked. He couldn’t find a name that quick, he wasn’t a good liar. _“M-My name is Cherise”_ he managed to say and Dean frowned trying to remember how many porns he had he seen, with girls named Cherise. Sam opened his eyes wide, hearing the name and grabbed Dean by the shoulder.

 _“Excuse us… Cherise for a minute”_ he rolled his eyes and thought of how wrong both sides were. Dean would really fuck Cas in any minute and Cas, with his awkwardness, made him, like him even more. Cherise? Seriously? He looked a Dean, Dean having a silly smile on his face. _“Where did you found that amazing chick Sam”_ Dean chuckled and Sam, no matter how he enjoyed the whole new meeting prank, felt offended for Cas. _“He… She is a friend. Hunter. We met her in a bar once? You flirted hard with her? She liked you and I gave her my number. She said she had a rough time after a vampire hunt and needed help. So if she wanted to feel safe, I told her to come here for a few days. Please, don’t scare her”_ Sam said and moved to leave the room. _“Me? Scare her? How Sam?”_ Dean laughed and Sam got confused. “You are too aggressively flirting her, even for your style,” Sam noticed and left as Dean bit his lip and got back to the kitchen.

Castiel was leaning to the counter, anxious about what the boys might say. _“Hello Dean,”_ he said by mistake and tried to cover it. “So you are Sam’s big brother, huh? I have a big brother too.” he smiled and Dean walked extremely close. _“Let’s be honest, hon, do you like me?”_ Dean asked and he hesitating nodded. _“Good. I like you too. Your lips, your hair, your eyes, you are like a flower. Did the vampire sucked you like I’d like to?”_ he said and grabbed Cas by the waist, close to him, so the angel was a total stuttering mess, seeing Dean like that. _“D-Dean, stop”_ he only managed to say and looked down ashamed. 'Father forgive me’ he thought.

Dean smirked as he saw how upset he was and pulled back. _“Ok. You want to take things slow.”_ he chuckled and shrugged. _“I won’t wear my robe for too long. Depends if you want me to wear nothing at all as we are in my room, or if you want me in my hunter’s clothes.”_ he laughed and left the room. _“My door will be unlocked”_ he openly invited him and Cas freaked out, biting anxiously his nails.

Sam got in. _“What the hell happened to him, he is not that ugly usually,”_ Sam said confused. _“He can’t know you, are you.”_

 _“Bad idea Sam, bad idea, he doesn’t love me, but any random woman appears to him”_ he whimpered and Sam held him. _“Cas, it’s alright pal, calm. If he knows and he is challenging us, we’ll do the same thing, alright? And see how far he will do it.”_ Sam said and looked at the direction Dean would be. An idea came to his mind. _“You’ll go to his room. Now that he is probably taking a shower. Only your shirt and your boxers.”_ he said serious and Cas freaked out.

 _“Am I gonna do what?”_ he said out loud and Sam covered his mouth.

 _“Shhh, I’ll be outside, and help you. If he loves you, he won’t try to do something farther than kissing. But if he also knows about the gender change thing, he won’t do anything else, he is just playing and he will stop. Sorry plans changed pal. You’ll go inside as he takes his shower and you’ll wait for him only in your shirt. I’ll tell you the next. Alright?”_ Sam said and Castiel nodded hesitating. _“Sounds scary but I’ll try,”_ he said and Sam unclothed him, leaving him only with the man’s boxers and the plaid shirt -no bra. He pushed him into Dean’s room and told him what to say.

Sam was standing outside the door, eavesdropping, what the two would do or say.

As Dean got out, with the towel around his waist, Castiel looked at him and bit his lip. 'Damn, Dean is hot, as much as I want him to love me, like me, I would want him in anybody’ he thought and Dean’s laugh brought him back to reality.

 _“Like what you see cutie?”_ he asked and the angel blushed. _“Don’t worry Cherise… I won’t do anything you don’t want,”_ he said and walked back to the bathroom, the door open as he shaved. _“You can talk ya know?”_ he teased and Castiel walked to the door.

He forced a smile and sighed. _“You know how hot you are in it?_ ” he said and Dean looked at him surprised. Sam told Cas to say to Dean how well looked he was and that kind of stuff. If Dean leaned to kiss him, Cas could leave the room or yell at Sam to come in.

Dean looked down. _“Want to see more?”_ he said and Castiel nodded.

 _“I love your green eyes. Sorry I freaked out before. I liked you from the moment I saw you. Damn, you are so handsome, all I thought when I saw Sam, is to see you again. I hope I don’t rush this”_ he chuckled and held Dean by his shoulders, before crossing his arms around the hunter’s neck. Dean blushed for a minute.

The silence made Sam worry. And the fact that Cas was saying things from his mind, even more. Castiel was crossing the line if flirt more than he should. He opened slightly the door, enough to be unnoticed, to watch them kissing and Dean pulling Cas to the bed. Sam held his breath. What the hell? Cas was enjoying this for sure, but did Dean knew who was he kissing?

Dean pulled Cas in the bed, kissing still. _“I want to make the pizza man for you”_ he mumbled and Castiel pulled back. _“Do you say this to the whole chicks you fuck! That was my line!”_ he said offended and blushed when Dean started laughing. 'Damn he knows’

Dean gave him another kiss. _“I knew from the first moment dumbass, your personality can’t be unnoticed. Now, Sam get the hell out of here and leave us alone. And you Cas, change to your vessel. You know I love you in your form, I want to see this messy short black hair again. You are gorgeous like that, but I prefer the hot angel I know.”_ Dean said and Castiel smiled as he changed with a snap of his fingers.

 _“So all these you said… Were a prank to me and Sam?”_ he said and stared down.

 _“No stupid, I just found my chance to have fun and say the lightest kink you can handle”_ he giggled and threw the towel to the floor. _“Now. Take off your boxers and shirt, I want to see my prize. I was the one who won here, I got you from the first second”_ he chuckled and Cas did as Dean said.


End file.
